An unconventional romance
by holydemon00
Summary: Even though their relationship is nothing but a mess – everything is in complete disorder, they've found each other in the midst of chaos. A tale combines the best of both worlds, comedy and angst, action and romance, fluff and fight. Canon universe.
1. Chapter 1

An unconventional romance

Disclaimer: All the characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

Summary: Even though their relationship is nothing but a mess – everything is in complete disorder, they've found each other in the midst of chaos. A tale combines the best of both worlds, comedy and angst, action and romance, fluff and fight.

* * *

Chapter 1

She hesitated for a whole ten minutes, frightened by what might be his response. He has never been this unpredictable ever since she had known him, the snobbish orange-wearing kid, who invariably spoke in excited yells, and held a silly crush for her. She unconsciously stifled a tiny laugh at the mental image she just conjured by herself. Even back then, his childish antic had always made her smile. Now, that same kid had grown into a man, a very fine one, her comrade, her best friend, who has been loving her like nobody has. Said young man, the second, most important man in her life, after her father, had been distancing from her. They still talked, but only in the company of others. He always excused himself at every chance they were alone, like he didn't trust to be with her. His behaviour confused her further, as he, around their friends, still showered her with love and attention, and stupidly received her punch for a perverted comment. However, he politely rejected all of her suggestions to be alone with him. Frustrated, she, never one to give up, will find the end of it. And this was her only chance in 2 years to catch him in his normal habitat. Ever since the war had broken out, he had rarely been home with mission after mission. She herself was frequently occupied, as field medic and backup fighter. She hadn't dared to bring up the matter with him during the few mission they had together, in fear that their emotions would get in the way of their mission objective.

Steeling herself one last time, she reach the knuckles toward the door. One knock. Nothing. Two knock. Nothing. Was he avoiding her? Three knocks. A small male groan, which she effortlessly recognized, came from inside "Sa...ku...ra..nnn" Instantly alarmed, Sakura jerked her hand back, preparing to destroyed the apartment's door and come to her friend's rescue. She knew he, being one of the two last Jinchuriki, was the enemy's main target. The idiot must have let his guard down in the peripheral of their village, and let the enemy catch him off guard. While contemplating the most painful way to punch the idiocy out of him later, she pushed some energy to her feet, hoping to shorten the distance by a few seconds.

And there he was, standing in the middle of his bedroom, back facing her, butt-naked, pants' waistband around knees. She almost drooled at the sight of his buttocks, had she not noticed another pair of legs in front him. The person, obviously female, sported a pair of black skin-tight shorts, and pink elbow protectors identical to hers. Said person was kneeling before him, hands busy in quick jerking motion. Staring in disbelief, she noticed some pink strands of hair out the corner of her eyes. And before she realized it, she was screaming, "NARUTO... What the hell?"

Shaken awake from his heavenly pleasure, he frantically searched for his pants, pulled them up, and turned around to face the angry intruder, whose clone was giving him the most amazing feeling to his penis. His hand instinctively scratching the back of his head, he tried to smile his cheeriest, and inadvertently mimicked his clone's action. "Oh hi Sakura-chan", they awkwardly said in unison. Before he could wince at his other self's bad moves, she, even more enraged than before, was right next to him, punched the other Sakura into thin smoke and stared intently at him. He opened up his mouth, trying to make up an excuse, but found a rocketing punch on his face. He quickly realized that he was regaining his arousal from the aggressive look on Sakura's face, and her close proximity. And then there was nothing.

Now sitting next to an unconscious Naruto, Sakura found herself crying as her rage came to calm. Despite the hilarity of the situation, she couldn't help but think about the danger Naruto was putting himself in. His reaction was abnormally slow; he didn't even react when she, an inferior fighter in all aspects, was approaching him. Sure he had been on the receiving end of many of her punches without fail, but he was able to tense his face muscles to protect himself. Just then, even a normal punch of hers knocked him out, in record time! To her horror, she quickly came to the conclusion that even any Genin could easily kill him in that state of mind. And his death would be her fault! He was unknowingly putting himself at mortal risk, because of his lust for her body. And, she, Sakura Haruno, couldn't afford to lose him, her absolutely dearest person, at any cost, the cost that she would be willing to pay for.

Heavy tears was loudly dropping on the floor, as Sakura was tensing herself for a decision, one that would change hers and Naruto's lives for years to come

**End Chapter 1**

* * *

A/N: First chapter for an idea I've been having for a while. I'm still considering if I should write a full lemon, or just a short foreplay scene. Just to remind you, they're both virgins, so don't expect them to skilfully bring each other to heaven-shattering orgasm. I'm planning to stay realistic.

Let's hope that I would maintain my inspiration, unlike with the other story and some that I've never finished. Review please, I need more ideas to keep my inspiration.


	2. Chapter 2

An unconventional romance

Disclaimer: All the characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

Summary: Even though their relationship is nothing but a mess – everything is in complete disorder, they've found each other in the midst of chaos. A tale combines the best of both worlds, comedy and angst, action and romance, fluff and fight.

* * *

Chapter 2

Stirring lightly, he felt someone's eyes on his bodies. As he was trying to put together his fragmented memory, he became terrified to realize that said eyes must belong to a certain woman, who must be very, terribly angry at him, and the reason for his momentary amnesia. He quickly went over his options, in hope that he could survive through this ordeal. He must have been musing for quite some time until a soft voice spoke, in an impatient tone: "Open your eyes, I know you're awake". Mutely cursing at himself, I slowly opened his eyes, sat himself up, while turning toward the direction of the voice. Sakura was sitting, all tensed up, on his work chair. Her eyes scanned him up and down, like a predator checking out its prey – wait, was she checking him out? As soon as he started breathing in to speak, she asked a question, one that have floored him instantly, had he not been lying on a bed already.

"Do you love me?"

He looked blankly at her in confusion, until realization kicked in. He could feel his cheeks tinting up, as hers were. He had assumed that she knew, as Sai had told him after Sakura's confession, 2 years ago. The incidence has put a dent to their relationship, as it was still hurting him, though not as much as before. He knew that he was stupid to continue to love Sakura, to have rejected a very fine and willing Hinata. But it couldn't be helped, not if Sakura was still throwing mixed signals at him, like she was doing now, with her hopeful and mesmerizing green eyes, as if telling that he is her most important person in the world. Even worse, for the last 2 years, she had been trying to cling to him every time they were on the same mission, despite his best effort to never stay in the village for too long, to move on from his broken heart. He knew her confession was fake, but he could also tell that her attention had been none but loving. He couldn't shake the feeling that she had been like this even before the confession, as her transformation had happened too seamlessly. And God, she was driving him and his teenage hormone, insane. Last night had pushed him to the limit, when she used her sad puppy look to beg for some "alone" time – as she had put it – with him. He had declined, but the evident hurt in her eyes almost broke his heart. Back at home, he couldn't suppress his own lust, fueled with denied one-sided love, and he had done the unspoken, trying to get off with his own clone – disguised as her, just to get busted by the original. The irony of the situation almost put a laugh on his mouth, but he hastily suppressed it.

Said girl, the object of his love, and lust, had apparently noticed his unnaturally long silence. She now bowed her head toward the floor. Her hands clutched tightly on her black officer's dress. Her teeth clamped painfully on her lips. And just as she peeked at him behind her thin, pink-tinted eyelashes, clearly distraught, he lost his last bit of hesitation and self-restraint, to shyly mutter:

"Yes, I do"

She looked up, part surprised, part relieved. She released a long breath, one she hadn't noticed holding for so long, and prepared to hold another one, as her next was just as shocking, if not more, as the last one. Trying to to put her pride aside, she murmured, shamefully:

"Do... do you want me?"

To say that Naruto was grounded was an understatement. Still, he swiftly regained his stature, seemingly prepared for such bold prying from Sakura. He said, a little louder with a pinch of confidence, "Yes I do", and, in smaller tone, "every night".

His response clearly affected Sakura, as she was now staring, almost glaring at him again. She rose from her seat, her eyes still fixed on his. She slowly walked toward him – half prepared to run away, half to stay till the end - until she could hear his quickened rasp of breath. His admiring eyes were all over her body, her naked feet, the goosebumps on her forearms, her shaking fingers, her slightly hinged hip, her trembling lips. As her chaotic heartbeat quickened, red blood pumped everywhere, and her rosy mouth sucked in deeply for air, she managed to gasp out one shaky word: "Good".

Never in her lifetime would she forget that look of stupor on Naruto's face, when she was trailing her long fingers over the front of her shirt, dragging along the tiny metallic zipper.

**End Chapter 2**


End file.
